


Privacy

by Gilded



Category: DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilded/pseuds/Gilded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally West gets taken to the Watchtower for questioning. Before the events of star-crossed, so no one knows each other's secret identities. Also, before whenever batman figured out Flash's identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hey, wait a minute...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has a strange encounter.

Wally West, the handsomest, most dashing Superhero who ever lived, walked out of the biology building at his college and suddenly froze at the site of two, horribly familiar, figures walking briskly towards him.

Normally, he wouldn't have been worried about the two, but that was only when he was in full Flash gear.

Right now, he was still Wally West; bottomless pit, straight “A” student, accident waiting to happen, and, most importantly, the person least connected to the superheroing community on campus.  
He’d spent enough time actively encouraging that last one to think he was safe.

As Normal-Joe Wally, he’d always tried to come across as so ridiculously clumsy that people would never suspect him of being a superhero, particularly not the Flash.

As the Flash, he’d always pretended to be so incredibly dumb that anyone sniffing around for his identity wouldn’t even suspect he was in college, much less a high achieving student. And hey, the badies constantly underestimating him was a great perk in addition to the whole “protecting his secret identity” thing. 

He made absolutely sure his two lives never cross-pollinated. He hung out with his Flash-friends as Flash, and his Wally-friends as Wally. That was it, the end, nothing more to the story.

A large, powerful hand fell on his shoulder and his eyes met the gazes, one more a glare, of two men he had gotten to know quit well as the Flash in the six months he had worked with them. Two men who shouldn’t of had any reason to seek out one Wally West. 

Batman and Superman.

‘Damn, this is going to be awkward.’

**~JL~**

He walked quickly towards the young, red haired teen that had just left what he suspected was some type of science building. 

‘Hard to think a kid could be involved.’

"Wow, he looks too young to be in college, doesn’t he?" Superman spouted to his right. "What’s his name anyway?"

"His name’s Wallace Rudolph West. He started school early, skipped second grade, and went straight to college after high school which explains him being too young, as you put it. His birth certificate puts him at only 17."  
Batman stiffened a bit after saying that, he hated when kids were involved with his work.  
"He lost both parents to a car crash at the age of nine, and was sent to the Central City Orphanage."

"Poor kid."

"It gets better, a year later to the day his class took a field trip to the Central City Forensics lab and, due to a freak lightning strike, he ended up in a hospital bed for a week with some nasty third degree chemical burns. Apparently, that's the reason he only wears long sleeved shirts. He had high grades all through high school, and received a full scholarship to Central City University. He currently lives by himself in the school dorms."

"Looks like someone's been a busy bat" Superman arched his eyebrows as his glaze slipped towards the Dark Knight.

"I don't slack when it comes to possible threats."

At this, Supes walked a bit farther away from Batman, just to be safe.

"But I have to admit, the kid doesn't seem the type to be in a criminal organization."

And he really didn't. Wally, as he liked to be called, was well liked by most of the people he met.  
He didn't have any behavioral problems, besides eating excessively in class, and even volunteered regularly at local orphanages. On paper, he looked like the perfect kid.

"But people aren't always what they seem," he added, frowning a bit more and intensifying his patented Bat-glare as they approached Wally.

‘Funny.’

As soon as Wally had seen them approaching, he'd frozen to the spot.

In his extensive career as a masked vigilante, he’d noticed that when civilians see a superhero approaching they’re nearly always initially surprised. Then, depending on the person and the superhero coming their way, their expressions usually range anywhere from extremely excited to distrustful and weary.

Criminals, on the other hand, almost always show varying degrees of the same expression: fear. 

That was the first thing Bruce saw on Wally's face before he quickly, almost too quickly, relaxed his facial muscles and pretended to look indifferent to the two superheroes moving in his direction.

Also something criminals tended to do.

They walked up to the teen and Superman slipped his hand on Wally's shoulder to deter any would-be escape attempts.

Suspects always seemed to think that they could run away. Like criminals always seemed to think that throwing a gun at Superman after already emptying a clip into his chest would, by some miracle, be the thing to finally take him down.  
In both cases, they usually just succeeded in getting themselves hurt.

Wally visibly paled as Bruce met his gaze. 

He stuttered out a shaky "Y…yes?" before attempting to take a small step back.

"Is your name Wally West?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do Batman and Superman want?


	2. I knew you were trouble...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally gets in trouble. Big trouble.

Wally was screwed. So very, very screwed.

He was just chilling, minding his own business when **BAM** ; surprise mini-interrogation by Supes and the freaking Batman. 

Worst part was, Wally had no clue what he could have done to generate the conversation he was currently having.

Supes had, for some reason, felt the need to use his shoulder as a stress ball while Bats did his best to find a way to actually maim someone with his glare. Too bad he seemed to be the target.

Had he mentioned he was screwed?

"Are you Wally West?" Supes' grip leveled-up from being mildly uncomfortable to really freaking uncomfortable as Bats repeated his question.

Lying would only succeed in Wally being stalked to his house and later hung over a building or worse until he answered truthfully. If six months of working with Batman had taught him anything, it was that.

So, seeing no other option, Wally slouched his shoulders, put on a surprisingly genuine look of confusion tinged with a bit a fear, and mumbled out a shaky "Yeah?" Inflecting his voice just so that his answer came out as a question.

Besides really downplaying his intelligence as the Flash, his personality didn't change significantly whether he was in or out of costume. Right now, that was a major problem.

If he somehow tripped Bats' Déjà vu sensors, the Dark Knight was just paranoid enough to look into it. And that would be extraordinarily bad for Wally, 'cause when Batman decided he was going to figure something out it got figured, usually within a week.

So for now, Wally would play a completely unhandsome, charm lacking, totally not a superhero geeky college student.

It was the perfect plan. Or the perfect plan as far as Wally was concerned.

Which he ruined about .05 seconds later when he let a smug expression fall on his face that Batman immediately noticed. Bats then proceeded to raise an eyebrow that clearly said 'I am suspicious of you'.

Well, that was what Wally imagined Bats' eyebrows would be saying if he could see them underneath the bat-cowl.

'Maybe I should look into inventing more emotive masks.’

**~JL~**

Kid was really suspicious.

One second he's pretending to be meek and shy, suspicious enough all on its own, and the next he's wearing an expression that could only be described as disgustingly smug.

He should know, he'd spent a good portion of his life wearing that exact expression out in public to keep up his playboy persona.

Bruce looked hard and long at Wally. How a child who was so obviously bad at hiding his emotions had managed to become a member of an international crime syndicate was beyond him. But he was going to find out.

But not on a college campus surrounded by curious students.

"We need you to come with us for a while" Superman tightened his grip just a bit more causing Wally to flinch.

"Well fellas, I’d really like to come with you and all but I still have classes and other… stuff to do. So maybe we can reschedule or something?"

"Or something, you're coming with us. The league will send a notice to your remaining classes." Bruce made sure his tone was extra icy as he turned toward were they had left the javelin.

He had been waiting nearly a year to get his hands on someone from the organization he believed had set in motion the attack in CSU's chemistry lab two weeks ago.

He wasn't going to waste this chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!  
> \- With love, Gilded


End file.
